They're Back
by hiddengrotto14
Summary: Due to the T-Rex on the Jurassic World website having scars on its neck, in the same place Rexy was clawed by the Big One in the 1st movie, many think its Rexy. So think of this as a little prequel to Jurassic World. Rated T just to be safe for like, no animal on animal violence just to be safe... I don't own the JP franchise. :P P.S.: I suck at summaries! :D


On Isla Nublar, a Female T-Rex paced back and forth in agitation. She lifted her head up and smelled the wind once more. Her eyes dilated and she gave a growl. She had made no mistake, those..._things..._had somehow made it back to the island.

* * *

><p><em>A day earlier...<em>

The Tyrannosaurus stood among the dense trees watching the Parasaurolophus graze in the field. She had found herself a group of elderly Triceratops

two weeks back and had scavenged of their carcasses for a while, but she had since depleted that easy source of food and had to rely on hunting. She

had come here thinking she'd harass the Gallimimus flock. But what a happy surprise, the Parasaurolophus had decided to settle here for the time

being. The T-Rex glanced at the herd's constant companion, a Brachiosaurus that had become the herds protector and alerted them of any danger. She didn't

see that as a problem and readied herself to pounce. Her heart-pounded and her lips pooled over with drool, imagining the bloody end to the chase.

But before she could make the first step. The Brachiosaurus wailed. And then the Parasaurolophus started wailing and fleeing. She gave a frustrated

growl. What could have alerted them?! The wind was blowing in her favor! And then a thought came to her mind that made her blood pound in

anger... _Raptors!..._ She didn't waist another second and burst out of her hiding spot and gave chase. She quickly signaled out a Para with a small, but

noticeable limp. When it noticed her closing in it gave a terrified cry. But she grew closer, and closer, and she could practically taste its warm blood

already. But then...that sound... She came to a halt and spun around, letting the herbivore escape. Nothing behind her. And then she looked up. A

huge shiny Pterosaur soared above her. It's metallic body sported no wings, but what seemed to be a quickly spinning bar on the top of its head. She

stood and stared, startled by what she was seeing. This must have been what spooked them... And then something small and sharp stung he in the

thigh. The pain made her snap out of it and she gave a challenging roar. But it was drowned out by the huge Pterosaur, and for once in her life she

was a little intimidated. She retreated back into the trees. As the sound of the Pterosaur faded behind her she stopped and turned to sniff whatever

had stung here. It was clear with a few black stripes and a pink tuft on the end. When she sniffed it her memories of being contained in that small area

flooded it back. Her breaking out of her pen and the little fleshy, screeching, rag wearing creatures that had been hiding in the green, yellow, and red

Ankylosaur with black round feet. She remembered how she had unintentionally saved them from the Raptors, giving her the scars on her neck. And

then the world started to fade. She tottered and then collapsed.

_The next day..._

She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with an adolescent Dilophosaurus that was peeking a piece of meat out of her teeth. She started

to stir and it flared its ruff and bolted away. She groggily stood up and shook herself.

* * *

><p><em>Present time...<em>

She made her way down to the lake and gave a frustrated huff when the flock of Gallimimus scattered away from the bank. Oh the irony... She gulped

down a mouthful of water and shook her head as some ran down the side of her jaw. She didn't know what this meant or what was soon to come in

the future. But she didn't know exactly what that huge Pterosaur was, or why or what it had stung her with. Or why it had smelled of those..._things..._

But she did know one thing...

**_They were_ back...**

* * *

><p><strong>hiddengrotto14: Hmm, that came out well. A lot better than the fanfic I came up with at 12 a.m. yesterday. What do you think, Rexy?<strong>

**Rexy: RAAAAAARGH!**

**hiddengrotto14: Aww... Stop, you're making me blush. You're too kind.**


End file.
